A Bebop Tour of 1506 Memory Road, Singapore
by Seth Bramwell
Summary: This is a fictional tour of the ruins of Faye's home on Earth that was written for an online contest. Didn't win... ::Ahem:: but I still like it LOL. Pls. Review!


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fic was written as an etry for an online contest that involved posing as a tou guide for some part of the Bebop Universe.   
Enjoy and please Review!  
  
A Bebop Tour of 1506 Memory Road, Singapore  
By Allan North  
  
Hmm… pick a part of the Bebop universe to conduct a tour of, eh? I'd have to   
say that following some conferencing with the sole surviving owner of this particular   
piece of land, that my tour spot of choice would be the ruins of a grand mansion that   
stood years ago at 1506 Memory Road in Singapore.   
  
Why this ruin, you ask? After all, there are many ruins on Earth since the Gate   
Disaster. Ah, very true, gentle tourist, but I have selected this plot of land for the story   
that follows along with it.   
  
You see, in the years before the Gate Incident, this particular part of Singapore   
was a very affluent and wealthy neighborhood. Many rich and important people lived in   
this area, and the occupants of this house were no exception. This, my friends, was the   
home of the famous Rainbird family. Had you been alive in that era, you would have   
known their names in an instant. Multi-millionaires who flourished from a small   
software start-up in the early 1980's, a young couple named Ian and Paige Rainbird   
found themselves suddenly thrust into popularity and wealth when their company, Rain-  
tech, designed the first primitive singular-module-computer-navigation system, a unit   
we would come to know as the monopod computer. Realizing their good fortune, the   
couple was quick to turn a lucrative profit and ensure their continued wealth for years by   
selling the idea (with royalty payments) to the then-fledgling Betronix Company.   
  
Knowing they were set for life, Ian and Paige moved from their modest home to   
this very piece of land we are standing on at the moment. In the years that came, they   
had nothing but comfort and happiness, and Paige eventually gave birth to a beautiful   
baby in 1994 that they named Faith Rainbird. Faith grew up as a happy child, attending   
the best schools, never lacking any possession she desired or the love of her parents.   
  
However, my friends, I'm sorry to say that life does not always stay on such an   
even keel. When young Faith was only 21 years of age, she was chosen to be one of the   
first of a select few to try the newest technological advancement, an advancement   
partially forwarded by her own parent's invention. That advancement was one of the first   
interstellar flights, the act of completely leaving the Earth's atmosphere in a self-  
contained ship. All together, three ships launched that day. Two made their trips around   
the moon as scheduled and returned. Faith's ship wasn't so lucky. A critical engineering   
flaw, which was later blamed on a young engineer with the Betronix Company, caused a   
severe malfunction and the ship began to break apart. By the time ships were able to   
retrieve the passengers, only one person was still alive, though she had extensive   
damage to her throat that many surmise came from screaming and inadvertently   
swallowing shards of broken glass from a window. That survivor was Faith Rainbird.  
  
Naturally, Ian and Paige were heartbroken. Desperate to save their daughter but   
realizing the medical technology didn't exist, they frantically placed her into a deep   
Cryo-sleep at the Life Extension Agency.   
  
In the year that followed, Ian and Paige hired a team of doctors to attempt to heal   
their daughter, and they systemically liquidated every asset and sold off most all their   
possessions. By the time the Gate Disaster occurred,. All that was left was the empty   
shell of their grand house, the fountain in their front yard that their daughter had loved so   
much, and Ian and Paige themselves.   
  
Of course, the ensuing meteor showers took over, and soon the house was   
reduced to it's current state as you see now. Ian and Paige were never heard from again,   
and it's presumed that they died in the collapse of their home. In the meantime, Faith   
was kept carefully preserved in cryo-sleep, moved underground as necessary, but not   
before the records were destroyed in a fire from a meteor shower.   
  
Some 70 years later, Faith Rainbird was defrosted with amnesia, and was given a   
new name. She lived for about five years or so before she was finally able to piece   
together most of her past. She then returned here, trying to find the home she didn't   
know existed.   
  
It was sunset, my friends, when she finally found the ruins. While poking   
through, that survivor, whose parents were long dead, managed to find the vital   
missing key to her past, a chest of her mother's buried under a pile of rubble in the back   
edge of the property. Contained therein was a journal, and an account of what had   
become of the Rainbird family, from Ian and Paige to their daughter Faith.   
  
Realizing how her past was gone, the young woman turned to her future, left the   
journal here on Earth, and left to pursue her new life with her new friends, taking the   
name given to her when she was rejuvenated as her own.   
  
That young woman, my friends, is now a legendary bounty huntress and gambler   
known throughout the solar system as the real-life incarnation of Poker Alice, and her   
name, the name she has taken for herself in her new life, is… Faye Valentine.   
  
Well, that's the tour! ::Shakes tip jar:: 


End file.
